


Piece

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉至雪原出任務，回來後患了感冒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece

　　一打開門便是充滿熱度的水氣，撲面將費爾席克的眼簾染上一層薄霧。偌大而通風良好的室內一反常態緊閉了門窗，因而形成少見的蒸氣瀰漫的景象。排水孔不停排掉滿溢的熱水，而水龍頭還隆隆持續注入。費爾席克往前幾步，就連換衣服的地方也少見潮濕了起來，他向來對於保持乾燥的浴室注重良多，因此頗不習慣的皺起眉心。

　　灰髮的情人，威廉明，就躺在他寬敞浴池的左手邊，靠著岩石砌成的台座似乎閉目養神著。費爾席克走過去，腳步放得很輕，來到威廉身邊蹲低身子，威廉赤裸的胸膛上有一道新的傷疤，是這次任務之後令人不甚愉快的附屬品。

　　威廉的來信提及，所以費爾席克看見時並不慌張。雪原探測的先行部隊無從預料突來的暴風雪，在這差勁的時間點又碰上由艾摩克領導的一群艾力古。儘管不是難纏的怪物，非得以一擋十不可的懸殊敵我依然讓威廉留下疤痕，但若好好保養，相信幾星期後不會再有任何痕跡。

　　費爾席克撫上那道痕，發動魔法探知復原狀況。因為感覺到法力的氣息，灰髮斥候張開眼睛懶洋洋的睇著，在這種時間會進到當家浴室裡還觸碰他的，除了浴室的主人無須多作他想。威廉扯開嘴角，任憑費爾席克撫摸，從水裡伸出一手拉著情人的臂膀，然後撒起嬌，枕在情人手上賴皮的不願移位。費爾席克有些無奈，抽不回手，只好姑且讓威廉靠著，並且也索性坐到浴池的台座旁，任憑褲子被池水浸濕也沒辦法。

　　「怎麼了？咖哩說你剛回來就看起來很累。」

　　他所接觸著的威廉的肌膚，正少見的因浸泡熱水而發紅並散發熱度。灰髮斥候向來喜歡泡溫水遠大於熱水澡，更不用說居然把門窗通通關緊，任憑水氣肆漫這種不尋常的狀況。

　　「嗯，這次任務，體力活之外還包括文書工作，中間一度有隊友被調到下個營區。人力短少、負擔又加重的結果，給你的信裡才說忽然很忙，這幾天筋疲力竭了。」

　　「明，所以我才回信告訴你，真的忙就好好休息，不要忙到要撥空寫信，兩天一封也可以。」

　　「我不要。」威廉閉上眼，頭一側埋在費爾席克腿邊，嗅嗅聞聞，半抗議的咬了下他。

　　費爾席克失笑，知道威廉在鬧彆扭。

　　「對不起我更正，我喜歡收你的信也想要每天都收到，還是一天一封好嗎？」

　　「這還差不多。」

　　「但你要答應我好好休息。」

　　「Feel，忙起來時我的確需要撥空做這件事……但寫封一、兩千字的信不至於打擾睡眠，以你老公得天獨厚的文才，半小時很夠了。」

　　「喂喂喂，什麼時候你變成我老公。而且誰是老婆！」

　　「好吧，是我太躁進失禮。So would you marry me？」

　　「求婚不該在這種毫無修飾的情況下，Mine。」

　　「那麼，你的理想該是如何的光景？」

　　「秘密。」

　　費爾席克神秘地揚起嘴角，比了個「噓」的手勢。威廉沒繼續追問，而是整個人埋到他身上，兩條胳膊都從水裡伸出來，環著費爾席克的腰。費爾席克的褲子完全濕了，也只能沒轍的讓威廉抱著。

　　「你任務剛下崗，就回這了？」

　　「嗯，從加托比克下棧道，離奧修城最近。」

　　「你看起來真的很累。」費爾席克一手梳著威廉的瀏海，掌心蓋上威廉的額：「我看到衣帽間的大衣了，雪水都沒乾，為什麼這麼急？」

　　「我不太舒服。」威廉搖搖頭，依然靠著他磨蹭：「應該是快感冒，從昨晚起就頭痛欲裂。」

　　「才會一回來立刻泡熱水澡嗎。」

　　「嗯。剛進門就渾身發冷，喉嚨也很癢。熱水和水蒸氣讓我舒服很多。」

　　「因為出雪原的任務？你以前也常去那，怎麼偏偏這次感冒。」

　　「夜路走多了總會碰到鬼，而且這次受傷，免疫系統或許背叛了我。」

　　「你以前也受傷過啊……」

　　「別對我太嚴苛，這次很多天都在雪地裡競走或露營，而不只是留在營區裡。啊，中間還碰過一次雪崩。」

　　「……信裡怎麼沒說。」

　　「我忘了提吧，沒什麼大不了，很快就脫困。不過同時被大雪困住的還包括女性隊員，對不起，我有特別照顧女孩子，稍微委屈自己。」

　　「這樣我要生氣喔……」

　　「是兩名咒師，她們禁不起凍，也不是大災害，不要跟我計較，好不好？」

　　「哼，兩個都美女嗎？」

　　「都很有水準呢，身材也很好。」靠著費爾席克大腿的威廉賊賊的笑了，費爾席克看見這份笑容，知道灰髮的斥候又在捉弄自己。他不甘心的捏捏威廉的臉頰，明知道是開玩笑依然吃醋。

　　「很紳士嘛，然後那些女人又要稱讚你是個好對象……」

　　「別吃味這種事，我條件再好，都是你一個人的。」

　　威廉放開左手的胳膊，伸高撫上費爾席克的臉。然後繞到費爾席克的脖子後，引導他壓低身子。舌頭與舌頭交纏在一塊，兩人都閉上眼，主導的是威廉，用他接吻的高竿技巧翻攪費爾席克的情緒；費爾席克不自覺的順著氣氛，壓向威廉，這讓他整個人都跟著威廉浸到水裡，然後就被威廉結實的抱住。水的溫度的確偏高，而威廉露出水面的部分卻顯得冷，費爾席克注意到威廉下意識將自己埋入水中取暖，他真的感冒了，費爾席克心想。

　　「明天有工作嗎？」

　　「嗯？到下周三為止都是賦閒狀態，不過有幾個私下約會。」

　　「……誰？」

　　「老婆查勤啦。」

　　「都說了不是老婆！還有不是查勤……既然生病，給我乖乖待在家。」

　　「好，我會乖，但明後天約小羊喝酒跟海魔逛街總可以通融吧？想的話你也一起來？」

　　「不行，感冒就好好養病。」

　　「……小羊很期待我帶她去新的酒吧。」

　　「我會親自告訴她你不克出席。」費爾席克堅持不讓步：「威廉明，從我認識你以來，你從來沒有過只是小感冒。」

　　「……哎。」

　　「哎什麼？」

　　「被發現了。」

　　「廢話。」

　　「那，」威廉又露出笑容，只不過這次不是賊呼呼的表情，而更滿心期待：「為了就近照顧即將大感冒，不知道又要併發什麼症狀，你最掛心的威廉明，克魯克斯的費爾席克能不能答應到我病好之前都陪著？如果答應的話，我保證會乖乖休養。」

　　「……你是吃定我嗎。」

　　「沒錯。」

　　「威廉明你真的很愛撒嬌。」

　　「你寵的。」

　　費爾席克半瞇起眼睛，很受不了的看著情人，但他知道自己最終還是會妥協。

　　「好啦。你想在我家養病，還是回立普圖衛？」

　　「那我們趁機安排一個短程蜜月小旅行好了……」

　　「喂喂喂！」

　　威廉失笑，雙臂抱住費爾席克，將他拖著深深的浸在水裡。水溫熱熱的，威廉懶洋洋的，又在情人身上磨蹭許久後，開始伸手解費爾席克的襯衫鈕釦和西裝褲頭。

　　「……你想做什麼？」

　　「把你也脫光，然後在水裡來。運動有助於排汗，有道理吧。」

　　費爾席克用一種遇到究極無賴的眼神瞪著威廉，但沒拒絕，他讓威廉替他把全身濕透的衣服都褪下，赤裸的肌膚滴著水，熱氣自水面攀升。

　　「那麼，今天要用什麼姿勢？Feel。」

　　「病人在下。」

　　費爾席克微笑，示意威廉坐在水裡的階梯，他欺上去，將威廉溫柔的壓在池邊，先從很長的一個親吻開始。

　　「對了……差點忘了說。好久不見，Feel，任務中很想你。」

　　「我當然也想你，Mine。」

　　這個招呼之後，費爾席克再度壓倒威廉，這一次，舌頭舔向他胸膛，沿著肌肉線條，一一吸吮而過……


End file.
